


Grunkel Stan X Reader (Lemon)

by Animekath



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You worked at the Mystery Shack and had a thing for Staley pines--It changes when he sees you doing naughty stuff on your 30th birthday~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grunkel Stan X Reader (Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> Grunkle Stan x Reader (Lemon)
> 
> (Forgive me Alex Hirsch and others, for I have sinned! I made a Grunklestan smut for us pervy Gravity Falls fans, Forgive me!!)
> 
> Anyway! I hope you pervy fans enjoy it! It’s a really long story with smut, swearing and other stuff! You’re 29 and he’s 45, so I hope that’s cool!
> 
> Also! I use ( ~ ) This a lot, so my story won’t seem dull because I am weird! People find this a bother at times, but I don’t care~~~~~
> 
> Sorry for spelling and Gramararaa~
> 
> Enjoy your fapping! ;3

Gravity falls. A strange, dangerous but calming place to live. You lived here for fifteen years and of course you noticed strange things going on but you never questioned it. It was just better that way. You didn't want to be in some creepy spooky shit and all. It was not your thing but you were still a bad ass.

Dipper and Mabel were in trouble, nearly killed by a werebear but you grabbed some rope and ride it like a bull. But after, you lightly slapped the back of their heads and carried on working.

You worked at the Mystery (S)hack for many years now. Not longer then Soos but much longer then Wendy. You were Stan’s right hand man….Urm-Woman. You knew how to handle money but not in a way he does it. You did it like a human being and not a criminal, but Stan did get you in jail once.....Twice. That ass hat. But oh well. You still worked for him.

He was a close friend to you, including you could cope with his crazy ideas and schemes. Even tho people in town told you he was bad news, you thought he was funny, cool and even a big softy. You just had to be close to him, to know him. He trusted you. Not that much with secrets and all, but a person who can handle his money well. If he trusted you with his money, it meant a lot.

“Hey, ____________~” Dipper said, as you were at the counter, Wendy went off with her teen friends. “I heard your birthday was soon. Is that true?”

You looked down at him and blinked. “How did you know?” You asked the short kid.

“We looked through your files!” Mabel said bluntly and smiled, making Dipper face palm.

“Oh?” You smiled. “You shouldn't sneak through private stuff. Should I tell Grunkle Stan?” You raised a brow, Making them freeze.

“Tell Grunkle Stan what?” The three of you looked up, seeing the boss himself, Stan Pines.

“Oh?” You blinked. “You didn't know? The kids wanted to spend time with you at the shops in that alleyway you always go to~”

He raised a brow. “Ur…Really? That is like-For old-I mean, old fashion guys, like myself..”

“Oh yes. There was something else but–” “We'll go! We'll go!” The twins shouted, to block your speech.

“…..Okay then!” He grinned. “Let’s go, before the trip comes here~” The twins stared at you and walked behind Stan. “Oh and _____________. You want anything? Your birthday is in two days..”

You blinked at him. “Hm? Oh no, I don’t want anything. Watching old TV shows and eating pizza is a birthday gift for me~” You smiled, making him grin before he left. You watched him and smiled, lightly humming. You kind of had a thing for the older man.

Which was odd, since there was 26 years between you two. Oh wait-25 years. Oh well. He was oddly attractive, protective and even strong. You could tell he was a strong guy when he was younger. You knew it wouldn't happen but only in your mind it did. You bit your bottom lip, Hoping he was a rough guy in bed.

“Fuck..” You groaned, slamming your head on the counter.

~

“Happy birthday, __________!!” They cheered, making you chuckle and smile.

Stan closed the shop two hours early for your birthday. You guys were going to watch Ducktective’s new episode, which you didn't mind. And later watch a old movie called ‘love is blind’ with Stan, which was really about a blind girl and a blind man who fall in love. Or do they?

“Wow-Mabel~ Thank you for the sweater, I love it~”

“Dipper-You’re so sweet. We can play this…Dungeons, dungeons and more dungeons? You need to teach me how to play...I’ll...Try and remember~”

“Thanks Soos! I will wear this T-shirt~ Heh we can be twins~”

“Wendy got me a red hat?? I’ll wear it in winter or chopping wood~”

You got a bottle from Stan. “Really?” You raised a brow. “Trying to get me drunk~”

“Whaaat~?? It’s your birthday~” He pouted slightly.

You looked at the other gifts, some from the towns people, your parents and your friends. You were about to open your best friends gift, until Ducktective was starting. “Gifts can wait!!” Mabel shouted, sitting on the floor with you and Dipper.

You looked at your friends gift and opened it behind the others back but quickly blushed, closing the box. “….I need the bathroom–Be back~” You quickly got up and went upstairs, the others giving you a confusing look. Why couldn't you have gone earlier!

Your friend Katherine (Me!?) picked up the phone. “Hello, _________??” She smiled. “Got your gift okay??”

“A vibrator…Really?” You blinked dull, holding your phone as you were in your room. “We’re not young adults any more, so why get this?” It was embarrassing.

She laughed on the other end. “Come oooon! It’s funny! You don’t have to use it~” She smiled. “I thought since you Have not fucked Stan yet, you needed to do your own business~”

You lightly blushed. “I….I don’t have a thing for Stan, Okay?” You said. You shouldn't have told her, you wondered what it would be like to fuck an older guy. “He’s handsome but I don’t want to sleep with him..”

“Suuuure~” She rolled her eyes at the other end. “I understand-I would oddly liked to get fucked by a 40 year old guy, it’s hot~” She said. “But hey, just have it anyway~ Later~” She then hung up, making you groan.

~

You watched the movie with Stan when the others went to bed, making you two making small talk. “Come on, Don’t be stupid!! Run after her!!!” You pouted, all teary eye.

“You need her in your life!!” Stan shouted as he watched.

The guy turned and ran after her, bumping into stuff but finally held her. “Thank god!” You both shouted. You wiped your tears away, Stan doing the same as he looked the other way. “I guess its time for bed, huh?” You nod and smiled, getting up. “Hope your birthday was well..”

“Stan, I love every birthday you give me~” You lightly grinned, making him give you a cheeky grin and a light blush.

~

You rested on your bed and reading the book your dad gave you, lightly humming. You loved it. The book, the story and also the musty smell. “Hm..” You looked at the box and back at the book. “……” You looked at the box and lightly blushed. You put the book on the side and grabbed it, opening it up. God, it looked expensive. Should you really toss it?

You grabbed the vibrator and tossed the empty box. You tugged your pants, sliding them down with your underwear. You licked it wet, before rubbing it against him. “Mmm..” You bit your bottom lip. You turned it on low, hearing the buzzing sound. You rubbed it against you more and slipped it inside, making you moan. “Ah…Fuck..” It’s been awhile since you have done this. Two years or so?

You tossed your pants and underwear to the side, making you spreading your legs more. You started to move it in and out of you, feeling it twist inside of your pussy. “God..Ah..” You rested your head back and moaned, closing your eyes. You turned it on higher, feeling it move faster against your walls. “S…Stan..” You moaned out, your hand slipping in your shirt and grabbed your breast. “Ah..”

You started to think of Stan. Him above you, panting and sweating as his cock was inside of you. Slapping against you, his cock deep inside and groaning your name. You wanted his thick cock inside of you so badly. “S-Stan..Stan…F-Fuck me…Deeper..” You moaned out, thrusting the vibrator inside. “I-I’m so dirty…” You whimpered to yourself.

You turned, on your knees and resting your head against the mattress. Stan fucking you doggy style and slapping your ass, making you cry out in pain and pleasure. “Staan…Ngh…” You shut your eyes, turning the vibrator on the high level. “Ah! D-Deeper…I need you B-Balls deep inside..!” You begged to yourself, thrusting the vibrator more inside.

You had no idea the real Stan was outside your door and peeking in, his hand jerking his cock. “Hah…Ngh..” He never thought you were so dirty. Crying for him and fucking yourself with a vibrator. Of course it turned him on and he couldn't help himself, since his cock was begging to be touched. But he wanted to be touched by you.

His thumb rubbed the tip as he leaked pre cum as his hand pumped his throbbing cock, watching you fucking yourself. You moaned and bucked up, moving it deep inside. “F-Fuck me…Cum P-Please..” You begged.

“If only..” He whispered, holding back his moans. “Ngh..” His cock leaked more, close to cumming.

Your walls tighten up, throbbing round the vibrator. “A-Ah-! Stan…S-Stan..I’m cumming, I-I’m–Ngh!!” You bucked up and finally came, your wetness dripping on your thighs. “Ah! Ah...Hah..”

“Ngh-” Stan grunted, cumming as well. He rested an arm on the wall and panted, trying to stand on his two feet. “Ah…Hah…” He looked down, seeing the cum on the wall and going down to the floor.

~Stanford time~

Stan stares at you and his brother laughing and talking as he was ‘reading’ the news paper. Last week was a really strange thing with Bill, The town and a portal which you barely knew about. Soos called you at 4 am to talk about what happened, since Wendy ending or hanging up the call with him. You thought it was a silly fanfic but the next day, You saw a guy looking a lot like Stan. Well it was his twin brother. The small twins told you everything and you were really surprised. You felt so unsure about Stan but he still was the same old guy, So you let it slide, For now.

You laughed and nudged him, making him have a crooked grin. “Grr..” Stan had no idea his news paper was in half and then slammed it on the table. “__________, Stop doing your small talk and get back to work..!” He gruffed out.

You stopped and blinked at his slight outburst. You nod but Stanford stopped you. “Come on Stanley, We were just talking. Let _________ have a break–”

“No, No, Its fine. I don't mind~” You smiled at him. “Besides, without me, This place would fall apart~” You chuckled and walked off. “Talk to you later guys~”

He waved and smiled, resting on the counter. “That woman is something huh?” Stanley just grumbled, reading his ripped news paper. “Naww Stanley, are you really jealous of me talking to Her?” He raised a brow.

“Pha! Me, Jealous?? Of course not! I just can’t stand the stupid giggling and nudging and ‘Oh Stanford, You’re so funny and handsome~’” The last part he said in a girly voice, batting his eyelashes. “It just makes me sick..!”

Stanford simply smiled. “All right then. If you're not jealous, Then I will ask her out..” He said and left the kitchen.

“Yeah ri-Wait, What!?” He shouted.

You wouldn't say yes, Right? After all, You liked him….Right?? You did masturbate to him.

One point for Stanley, and zero for Stanford!

~

“Sure, We can go out. Do I have to wear something posh?” You you asked with a smile.

“Oh no, Just a simple dress is fine..” Stanford smiled back. You nod and grinned, Going back to work. He looked at his brother and grinned.

Stan stared back. That son of a bitch! You said yes to him!?

~

“Where you going, _________?” Stanley raised a brow. You turned to him and blinked, wearing a cute dress. 'Damn it, Why does she do this to me?’ He thought.

“I guess you can say, I got a date with Stanford~“ You said.

"Why a date with him? He’s not good for you..All.....All Smug~"

You laughed. "Stan, He’s not going to be my boyfriend. I don’t think he’s gone out with anyone in a long time. Heck, He’s been in another place for thirty years! Don’t you feel bad for him?” You asked.

“Nope..!” He said simply.

You pouted. “So rude as always. I'm going to give him a great date..! I’ll see you Stanley~” You kissed his cheek and left, not realizing his face was slightly red.

~

You had a great time with Stanford. He was really interesting, funny and smart. You really liked him and what he talked about. But was nothing like Stanley, which wasn't a bad thing.

“Thank you, Stanford. I had a great time..” You said, Hugging his arm.

“I did too…Its good to get out of the lab and talk to someone..” He said, Walking inside the shack. “You really are a hell of a woman.."

"And you’re one hell of a six fingered guy..” You smiled, holding his hand, feeling the extra finger.

He cupped your cheek and placed a kiss on your forehead. “No wonder my brother likes you."

You blinked and lightly blushed. "He said that?” You asked.

“No But….You can tell you mean a lot to Him..” He smiled and pulled away, saying good night and went to his basement.

You watched him leave and smiled, Going to your room. You changed into your baggy shirt and shorts, going downstairs for some water. You stopped at the kitchen, Seeing Stanley. “Oh-Stan. I didn't know you were up~” You smiled and blushed, Tugging your shirt. 

He looked over and raised a brow, Holding his beer. “Sorry I'm awake then..” He grumbled. 

“No, Its fine. I was just surprised..” You went to get some water but saw Stan was not himself. “You okay, St-”

“How was the date?” He cut you off as he looked at the table.

“Oh…It was good. Stanford is a great guy..” You said, feeling the air grow uncomfortable.

“So you like him huh?” You raised a brow and replied with a confused yes. “…I guess I'm not needed..” He muttered.

“S..Stan..?” You whispered and went over, Placing a hand on his shoulder. But he suddenly got up and grabbed you, Pulling you into a embrace. “S-Stan-!?"

"What am I to you?” You blinked at his question, looking a bit confused. “Am I a friend, A boss? Or more..?” He said.

You pulled away and gave a confusing look. “Stan…I'm confused…I-” 

“Some time after your birthday, I…..I saw you…Moaning my name..” He blushed but your face was much brighter.

"Oh…God…Oh fuck….You didn't see did..“ He nods. "Oh goood..!” You covered your face, Your face bright red like a tomato. “I'm so, so, so sorry Stan..! My friend got me the gift and I-” He stopped you.

“Its fine…I…Enjoyed it…” He muttered. “If it…Makes you feel better…I…I pleasured myself to you too..” He looked to the side.

Your eyes slightly widen. He has...Pleasured himself thinking about you? You never thought that would happen, You were nothing great. “You...Have?” You swallowed. “Why me? I'm nothing special..”

He sighed. “You are to me..” He lightly frowned and looked down. “You have.....been beside me longer then anyone else in this place...Well there is Soos but you get what I mean.....You’re smart, funny, strong and you deal with the stuff I go through. I thought you would already be gone ages ago and yet....Here you are..” He looked back at you, taking your hands. “I never thought a girl like you...Would be in a guy like me..I mean look at me, I'm not much to look at..” You couldn't help but smile. “And..You being with my brother gets me mad...He’s...He’s much better then I am..”

“Stanley..” You said softly. “Your brother is cool and all...But he is nothing like you..” You smiled, cupping his cheek. “You’re brave, cleverly smart, funny and a big softy inside...You make my heart race when we do stuff together...Even tho I have been in jail twice..” You chuckled lightly. “Stan you mean a lot to me..” You hugged him close and closed your eyes, feeling him slowly place his hands on your waist. You felt his body against his, feeling warm and tingly inside. You could of sworn you felt his heart beating against his chest, like it was going to come out.

You pulled away slightly and your nose lightly touched his, both of you silent. Your body was feeling aroused and excited, Your crotches lightly pressed together. “....” You both leaned forward and kissed, making you close your eyes. His lips were rough and dry, but he kissed so gentle. You hummed and sweetly kissed him, your fingers running through his grey hair.

The kiss got a bit hotter and so did you two, Stan pressing you against the nearest wall. “Mm..” You grind up against him which made him groan, feeling his cock poking you. “Hard already..” You breathed out and grinned, feeling a tingle going through your whole body.

“Shut it, __________. Your fault to begin with..” He grumbled, grabbing your ass which made you gasp. “I bet your wet..” He grinned and kissed you again, his tongue slipping into your mouth. “Mnn..” You tugged his white shirt off and tossed it aside, feeling his hairy body. For a old Pines, He sure has some muscle on him. He unbuttoned your shirt and let it fall on the floor, seeing your breasts clear as day. One of his large hands cupped your breast which made you moan, his thumb rubbing your hard nipple. Oh fuck...His touch was toxic, you felt like you were going to melt.

You pulled away and panted, closing your eyes. “Oh god...S-Stan..” He watched you with lustful eyes. In the dark with just the light through the window made you look so beautiful, including that cute blush across your face. He leaned his head down and sucked on your neck, making you whimper. “E-Eh..” You lightly gripped his arms as he left marks on your body, He moved his head down and sucked your nipple, making you moan. “S-Stan..Ah..” His free hand went down and in your pj bottoms then your underwear, feeling your wet walls which was made by him. Such a bloody tease.

“So wet..I knew it..” Stanley lightly grinned and sucked on your other nipple, lightly nibbling on it as well. His thumb rubbed your clit which made you shiver and squirm against him, moaning out his name which melted like honey. When his middle finger got wet, he slipped it inside of you and felt round. “Fuck...You feel so hot..”

“Eh...S-Stan please..” You whimpered out, burring your face in his neck. You lightly bucked into his hand, feeling his finger inside of you. Your hand went down and felt his body before going into his striped boxers, feeling his cock. You blushed, feeling how thick he was and felt his heat. He groaned and watched you, entering another finger inside of you and started to scissor. “Stan...I-I can’t...Just...Nnn-” You moaned, palming his cock.

“What do you want, _____________? Nn...I can’t hear you..” He smirked. That fucking tease. But he did love your soft hand against his throbbing cock.

You moaned, shutting your eyes. “I-I want you to...F-Fuck me already..” You whimpered, rubbing the tip of his cock.

“What? You need to speak more dirtier..” He teased, feeling your walls getting wetter. Oh he loved it so much.

You groaned and stared at him slightly. “I..I-I want Stan’s thick C-Cock inside me and M-Make me moan so loudly...Until M-My throat is dry..” You moaned a bit louder, blushing brightly for him to see clearly.

“Mmm...Such a dirty mouth..” He chuckled and pulled his hand away, licking the wetness off his fingers. “Mmm....So lovely..” He slides off your pants and underwear. “Put your hands on the wall..”

You swallowed and turned around, putting your hands on the wall and your ass out. You blushed and breathed, knowing Stanley’s eyes were on you the whole time. “S..Stop looking..” You muttered, looking at the floor.

“I can’t help it...You look really beautiful..” Stan smiled and went behind you, grabbing your waist as his cock rubbed against your wet walls. “I've wanted to do this for a long time..” He muttered.

“S-Same..” You smiled as you breathed slowly. “And don’t hold back...I want Y-You hard and deep..” You said, spreading your legs more apart. “I need you, Stanley..”

He smiled and placed a kiss on your neck. “I need you too, ____________..” He put the tip inside of you and slowly entered, making you whimper. He really was thick, stretching your walls wider. “Ngh...Fuck..” He muttered and groaned. “Your cunt feels so good..” He said, going all the way in.

“S-Such rude language--Ah..!” You gasped and closed your eyes, your legs suddenly feeling like jelly. “S-So big..! God..!” You cried. You felt his fingers gripping onto your hips more and started to feel him thrust his cock inside of you, skin slapping against skin. You moaned every time he entered again and again. “S-Stan..”

“________...Ngh...” He bit his bottom lip as he thrusted inside of you, your body moving forward when he thrusted in hard. “You feel..Hah...Amazing...You love my cock huh?” He said, slapping your ass which made you gasp.

“G-God yeah..! I-I never got anyone T-This thick inside of me..!” You cried and panted, lightly scratching the kitchen wall.

He leaned forward and grabbed one of your breasts, pinching the nipple. “Am I better then my brother..?” He muttered against your ear, feeling his hot breath hitting you.

You blinked at that. Was he really jealous of his brother? Heck, He didn't like you doing on a simple date with him. You Havant slept with him! He really needed that ego buster but oh well, You gave it to him. “O-Oh Stanley..! Your brother is N-Nothing like you-Ah! Y-You’re so strong A-And handsome..Ah...Ah! F-Fuuuck...Ah..Y-You know how to P-Please a woman..M-Make them crazy--Oh god, S-Stan! just fuck M-Me deeper!” You begged, One of your hands going on top of his which was on your hip to keep you steady.

Stanley smirked, giving him a ego boost and thrusted harder inside of your walls, going in balls deep. He started to leave marks and bites on your body. You were his and his alone. No one could ever do this to you and see this cute face you’re making now. “Ngh....___________...Just a bit more..Hah...”

“N-No-Don’t stop-D-Don’t stop..!” You begged and moaned, your body curling back slightly. You gasped when he grabbed you and pinned you on the kitchen table, one of your legs above his shoulder while the other was round his waist. “S-Sta-Ahh!” You cried and bucked up as he thrusted much harder. “Y-Yes! Yes! Oh fucking--!! Ngh!” Your hands held onto the kitchen table sides so you wouldn't slip away.

“Ah...F-Fuck..” Stan groaned, his cock throbbing and wanting to burst inside of you already. You grabbed him and pulled him down, giving him a deep but sloppy kiss. “Mmm..” He groaned in the kiss when he felt your nails scratching his back, leaving marks. Oh, his body was going to hurt tomorrow. “Ngh...You’re mine...Got that..” He muttered out, thrusting still inside.

“A-Always..Stan..” You breathed out and panted, smelling sex and sweat in the air. You were so close to cumming now. Just a bit more.

“Say my N-Name..!”

“S-Stan..!”

“Louder!”

“Stanley! S-Stanley!”

“Louder, _________!”

“Ahh! S-Stan! Stan! Staan!!”

You cried and shot your head back, feeling yourself cumming, maybe even more then once. “Nnn!!!” You moaned, seeing stars. Fuck, what was your name?

“Ngh-_-___________!!” He thrusted in deep and finally came, His cum filling you up and made you whimper. “F-Fuck...Ah...Hah...” He panted and slightly rested on you, closing his eyes.

You panted and hugged his face weakly, looking at the ceiling. “Ah...S-Stan..” You muttered, Feeling the cum dripping on the table.

~

“Ugh...Fuck..” Stan groaned as he rested on his soft bed.

“You okay, Grunkle Stan?” Mabel asked, placing the soup down which had toy dinosaurs inside.

“What happened?” Dipper asked, raising a brow.

He looked at the ceiling with a straight face. “....I was fighting a bear who got into the house..” He said, lying through his teeth.

“A bear!? I wanted to watch that!” She gasped.

“Not really...It would scare you..”

The two soon left and you came in. “Sorry...” You smiled softly.

“Not your fault...Well, it was. But I don't regret it..” He smiled at you.

“Old man..” You chuckled and walked over, pecking his lips. “Don’t worry, I told her not to put anything in the soup but only dinosaurs..” You said, rubbing his cheek.

“Thanks..” He smiled and lightly blushed, holding your hand.

“God, you two were loud..” Stanford said as he walked by the room as his eyes were reading his book.

“........Stanford!!!”

THE END :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like and please leave a comment~(??)
> 
> o u o


End file.
